1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum tray and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices, as well as mobile communications devices such as a personal mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like, have used a light emitting diode (LED), emitting light according to electrical signals, as a light source.
LEDs, a type of light emitting devices, are capable of producing light of various colors by altering semiconductor compounds such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaP, and the like.
LEDs may emit red light, blue light, green light or ultraviolet light according to compounds contained therein. White light may be produced by combining red light, blue light, and green light emitted from the respective LEDs. However, such a method of producing white light requires the use of a plurality of LEDs and difficulties in color uniformity may occur.
Accordingly, a phosphor material for a wavelength conversion of light is generally mixed with a resin such as silicon or the like and a mixture thereof is applied to form a white LED. Due to the mixture, blue light or ultraviolet light emitted from the LED is converted into white light, and thus monochromatic white light may be produced.
However, such a method of mixing the phosphor material with the resin and applying the mixture thereof has a problem in that the thickness of a phosphor layer formed on a surface of the LED may be uneven. In particular, in the case of LEDs manufactured on a mass production basis, the requirements for the distribution of the thickness of the phosphor layer may not be satisfied.